Wild Rose
Wild Rose is a 2018 British musical drama film directed by Tom Harper with a screenplay written by Nicole Taylor. Storyline Plot A troubled young Glaswegian woman dreams of being a Nashville country star. Genres * Comedy * Drama * Music Motion Picture Rating * M''' (Australia) * '''KT/EA (Belgium) * 14 (Brazil) * 14A (Canada) * K-7 (Finland) * Tous publics (France) * 15A (Ireland) * T''' (Italy) * '''12 (Luxembourg) * 12 (Netherlands) * M''' (New Zealand) * '''9 (Norway) * 15 (South Korea) * 12 (Spain) * 7''' (Sweden) * '''PG-12 (Taiwan) * 15 (UK) * R (USA) Images Wild Rose 2018 poster 2.jpg Wild Rose 2019 USA DVD cover.jpg|USA DVD cover Wild Rose 2019 UK DVD cover.jpg|UK DVD cover Cast and Crew Director * Tom Harper Writing Credits * Nicole Taylor Cast * Jessie Buckley - Rose-Lynn * Julie Walters - Marion * Sophie Okonedo - Susannah * Jamie Sives - Sam * Craig Parkinson - Alan * James Harkness - Elliot * Janey Godley - Jackie * Daisy Littlefield - Wynonna * Adam Mitchell - Lyle * Ryan Kerr - Rory * Nicole Kerr - Nell Producers * Tamera Brooks (line producer: Nashville) * Leslie Finlay (executive producer) * Xavier Marchand (executive producer) * Eugenio Perez (co-producer) * Polly Stokes (executive producer) * Faye Ward (producer) * Natascha Wharton (executive producer) Details Country * UK Language * English Release Dates * September 8, 2018 (Canada) (Toronto International Film Festival) * October 15, 2018 (UK) (London Film Festival) * February 28, 2019 (UK) (Glasgow Film Festival) * March 11, 2019 (USA) (South by Southwest Film Festival) * April 7, 2019 (USA) (Wisconsin Film Festival) * April 12, 2019 (UK) * April 12, 2019 (Ireland) * April 14, 2019 (USA) (Chattanooga Film Festival) * May 1, 2019 (USA) (Tribeca Film Festival) * May 2, 2019 (USA) (Newport Beach International Film Festival) * May 3, 2019 (USA) (Montclair Film Festival) * May 16, 2019 (Netherlands) * May 18, 2019 (USA) (Chicago Critics Film Festival) * May 18, 2019 (USA) (Seattle International Film Festival) * June 12, 2019 (USA) (San Diego International Film Festival) * June 21, 2019 (Canada) (Toronto) * June 21, 2019 (USA) * July 12, 2019 (Spain) * July 12, 2019 (Taiwan) * July 17, 2019 (France) * July 30, 2019 (Israel) (Jerusalem Film Festival) * August 15, 2019 (Israel) * August 22, 2019 (Italy) (Societa Umanitaria, Milan) * August 23, 2019 (Italy) (Palazzo Reale, Milan) * September 6, 2019 (Sweden) * October 3, 2019 (Brazil) * October 4, 2019 (Germany) (Hamburg Film Festival) * October 11, 2019 (Norway) * October 17, 2019 (South Korea) * December 12, 2019 (Germany) * May 28, 2020 (Denmark) Trailer Release Date * January 23, 2019 Home Media Release Dates * August 19, 2019 (UK) (DVD) * September 17, 2019 (USA) (DVD) Reception Box office Wild Rose grossed $7.1 million worldwide. Critical response The film has a 7.2 rating on IMDb and a 93% rating on Rotten Tomatoes. Company Credits Production Companies * BFI (financing) * Creative Scotland (financing) * Fable Pictures * Film4 (financing) Distributors * Entertainment One (2019) (Germany) (theatrical) * Entertainment One (2019) (Spain) (theatrical) * Entertainment One (2019) (UK) (theatrical) * Entertainment One (2019) (Ireland) (theatrical) * Entertainment One (2019) (Netherlands) (theatrical) * Neon (2019) (USA) (theatrical) * SND Groupe M6 (2019) (France) (theatrical) * Film & TV House (2019) (Non-US) (theatrical) * GEM Entertainment (2019) (Non-US) (theatrical) * Universal Pictures Home Entertainment (2019) (UK) (DVD) * Universal Pictures Home Entertainment (2019) (USA) (DVD) Technical Specs Runtime * 101 mins Color * Color Aspect Ratio * 2.35:1 Category:Films Category:2010s films Category:2018 films